Things are Getting Dark
January 22nd, 5:40 PM Boron County PM Arbi: Yuri: He parks the jeep infront of the motel. He sees a few students outside the rooms talking but no sign of Lucas or Odie. After awhile he presses down on the car horn, alerting them inside. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's behind the motel with Odie, smoking a joint. Eh... Odie: What do you mean eh? You don't like it? Lucas: It doesn't have the same kick a cigarette does. Odie: He hears honking but ignores it. Yeah well this won't kill you either. Give me that. He snatches it from Lucas's mouth. What a waste. There's honking again. Lucas: Who the hell is honking? He grabs his backpack full of cloths and hangs it off of his shoulder. Odie: He puts it in his mouth and breaths in before grabbing a bottle of water and dipping the front in lightly to save it for later. Honk sounds familiar. He grabs his backpack and suitcase. Lucas: Yeah. He motions for Odie to follow him and they walk around to the front of the motel. As he sees the jeep he run forwards, seeing that Yuri is in the driver's seat. It's my brother, c'mon. He turns and runs for the car. Odie: He drags his stuff behind him and follows after Lucas, not able to run as fast due to having more crap to carry. Lucas: He reaches the diver's side. You drove all the way up here? PM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers the windows, a slow cloud of smoke rises out of the car. The music is too loud for them to hear him, he just points to the back of the car with his thumb signaling for them to get in. He closes the window after. PM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes. Get in Odie. He runs around the car and gets in the other side as Odie drags his stuff forwards and opens the back driver's side door and throws his stuff in. Odie: The man with taste shows up to save the day! The reaches around the seat and pats Yuri on the shoulder. PM Arbi: Yuri: He drives off back onto the road, speeding off back towards home which is a long way back. He turns the volume down so they can hear him talk easier. He grabs his joint, lowering it. You guys have fun? PM Omniance: Lucas: Learned a lot of constellation stuff. Interesting. He shrugs. Odie: Too many damn teachers to have any real fun. PM Arbi: Yuri: Conestellations. Yeah, that sounds...boring as fuck. He keeps his eyes on the road. After a moment he nods. Probably more boring at school without you guys though. PM Omniance: Lucas: He reaches over and moves Yuri's shirt slightly. It's slashed and he can see light cuts. ...What's that from? PM | Edited 7:38:05 PM Arbi: Yuri: He glances down at his shirt before looking back up at the road. Was playing with the dogs earlier. They got a little rough and scratched my shirt up. PM Omniance: Lucas: He raises an eyebrow at him and then looks to the side. Surprised you drove all the way up here just to pick us up. Long drive. He's looking out the window. Odie: But appreciated. I didn't want to stay in that shitty motel with all those teachers breathing down my neck... PM Arbi: Yuri: He glances at Lucas a few times. You're...You're surprised "I" drove all the way out here to pick you up? My brother? My twin? He looks forward again. You really know how to hurt me, Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: I am. He throws his pack behind his seat. But grateful. PM | Edited 7:59:09 PM Arbi: Yuri: You shouldn't be. After a moment a new song starts playing on the radio. He turns it up. He starts singing with it. Don't you ever say I just walked away. He looks at Lucas, giving him a playful smirk, sounding like he was singing to him. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you. PM *** Call ended, duration 52:26 *** PM *** Call from Arbi *** PM Omniance: Odie: What the hell are we listening to? Lucas: He looks out the window, content with no being stuck in a smelly motel with a bunch of losers from science class. Yuri's favorite song. PM Arbi: Yuri: He starts singing louder. Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven, but we're young right now. We got right now. So get up right now. Cause all we got is right now! For the rest of the ride back to their home town Yuri genuinely sounds happy to have Lucas back, even if it confuses his brother. They grab dinner from a Jack in a Box on the way to Odie's house. After a long drive Yuri finally pulls up to Odie's house. The radio's been off for a long time now and they've just been having small, innocent conversations about school, girls and drugs. Here we are. He looks back at Odie. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at his house, happy to be home. Alright, thanks for the ride Yuri! He grabs his stuff and drags it out of the car. Oh yeah! He pulls out a small bag, and hands it through the driver's side window. I got a new stash in from an old friend. Was gonna give it to ya, but, you weren't on the trip with us. He hands Yuri and small rolled up bag. Should set you for a bit? Free of charge. He gives Yuri a crappy salute and turns, dragging his stuff up the driveway towards his front door. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the bag, happily surprised. Sweet. He looks back up, watching Odie walking up to his house. I'll see you later man! He pulls the jeep out onto the road and drives off. PM Omniance: Lucas: You guys keep tellin me that stuff isn't addictive but you haul around little packs of it everywhere you two go. He smirks slightly. PM Arbi: Yuri: It's a nice pick-me-up. He turns the corner and goes straight ahead for a few minutes. He breathes out slowly, sighing. Long day... PM Omniance: Lucas: So... What actually happened while I was gone? PM Arbi: Yuri: He just stares at the road quietly for a moment before saying. Long story. PM Omniance: Lucas: Amazingly nothing happened on the field trip. I found it refreshing to be bored. He turns and looks out the window. PM Arbi: Yuri: Something happened to Belxephon. PM Omniance: Lucas: Hmm... Wait-what? He turns and looks at Yuri. What's that mean? PM Arbi: Yuri: He keeps his eyes on the road. Whatever possessed me left something inside me, I think it corrupted him. Like a curse...but not. He feels a little sick to his stomach remembering everything that happened. PM Omniance: Lucas: Oh... So... What does that mean for us? He's not sure if he should be worried or not yet. PM Arbi: Yuri: I fought the demon and weakened him for awhile. Belxephon was grateful and he let change some of my powers. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What do you... Wait, you-Ugh. He groans. I don't even know what to ask first. He pauses in silence and then sighs. You fought a demon? PM Arbi: Yuri: The corruption inside me. Corrupted Belxephon? He shrugs. I don't really know every detail. PM Omniance: Lucas: Alright... So... What do you mean Belxephon let you change powers? Exactly? Did you speak to him... It? How? PM Arbi: Yuri: I gave up my demonic strength and summoning for different powers. He looks at him. It was really confusing, I think a lot of it happened in my head. He looks forward. Wasn't fun. I blacked out a few times. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well. That puts my mind at ease... So... What about this... Corruption? PM Arbi: Yuri: It's not going away until we banish the demon stalking Mandy. Life seems to always find a way, doesn't it? PM Omniance: Lucas: So we have to help Mandy Lane to help ourselves? He just looks out the window. I want to help them, but this annoys me... Somehow. PM | Edited 8:51:07 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at him. Last time I tried helping her she attacked me and corrupted Belxephon. I'm not helping her again, we're doing this for us...even if it benefits her in someway. PM Omniance: Lucas: I was thinking a lot about it the passed few days. If it was her or us, I chose us. Now it's her and us? Or... Us if we don't help save her... He shakes his head. I had it all thought out and everything. Now we have to find a way to help her. He runs his hand through his hair. What are we going to do about the Prince? PM Arbi: Yuri: There's nothing we can do. We could try praying he fucks up? PM Omniance: Lucas: I just don't want to be forced into doing whatever it is he tells us- He holds up his hand, the skull still on his wrist. -if he holds up his end of the bargain. PM Arbi: Yuri: What do you think we should do? He stops at a red light and looks at Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: He remains silent for a moment. Mom always says we try to do too much on our own. Maybe we need to ask Leena... Or Murdoc or someone for help with... The Prince. Everything. Something. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks to the side slowly when he says "Leena." PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? ...What's up with Leena? PM | Edited 9:02:41 PM Arbi: Yuri: Belxephon really enjoyed messing with my head when he was messed up. Let's just say the whole school thinks I attacked Leena. I just tackled her down to the ground during lunch...I didn't hit her or anything but yeah. He sighs, knowing the rumors will only get worse. Fuck my life... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Oh... Good. He sighs. ...So... What's Belxephon like? PM Arbi: Yuri: He talks in riddles and looks like us. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Not sure what to think about that... PM Arbi: Yuri: He pulls up to their driveway and turns the car off. Home...finally. PM Omniance: Lucas: Finally... He just stares at the house. ...Seems like we've got a lot to do over the next few days. He frowns slightly. I miss having fun on the weekend already. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his door. We just have Rodin now by the way. I can't summon him anymore either so keep an eye on him. He hops out and heads towards their frontdoor. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What happened to Luka? He hops out and grabs his stuff from the back, then follows after his brother. Is that part of what you gave up? PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah. What? You think I was gonna give up invisibility? He opens their frontdoor and heads inside. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well at least I get to keep my dog. Rodin is laying on the floor next to the couch. Their mom is reading some magazine, but she gets up and quickly runs over to hug both of them. Clara: You're home! She grabs both of them to hug. She lets go and looks at Yuri. I was hoping you'd call me when you got to the motel but I guess I should know better... How was the drive? PM Arbi: Yuri: Long. He walks over and falls on the couch. I'm never driving again... PM Omniance: Clara: Hmm... Well Lucas got a higher score on the driving exam so I think that's for the best. How was the trip Lucas? Lucas: It was alright. Clara: That's it? Lucas: The part where the bus sank into the mud was exciting I guess. Clara: She shakes her head. ...You two hungry? PM Arbi: Yuri: We got food on the way back. He grabs a pillow and rests his head on it. PM Omniance: Clara: Learn anything interesting Lucas? Lucas: The planetarium was cool. They projected the image of the night sky on the inside of the dome and we got to see all of the constellations and learn their names. like the Zodiac and stuff. Clara: So you did have fun then. Lucas: He shrugs. Clara: She holds up her hands and heads into the kitchen. Alright alright, I forgot you're not allowed to admit to your mother that you enjoyed something school-related. PM Omniance: January 23rd, 11:40 AM Elsinore High School PM Arbi: Yuri: He skips waiting in line for his lunch tray. Instead of heading over to the small lunch table he sits at he just stands at the wall where the lunch table used to be, near a classroom. PM Omniance: Lucas: After a moment he shows up with a small box of breadsticks. I'm gone a week and they steal our table? He looks around. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't really wanna sit with Leena after what happened. Everyone probably thinks I raped her... He looks to the side and crosses his arms. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Well we're going to need her if we're going to try and help Mandy Lane... He opens his box and takes out a bread stick. PM Arbi: Yuri: I already said we're not helping her. What is it with you and Mandy Lane? PM Omniance: Lucas: Well then what are we going to do? I'm just trying to think of solutions here... He looks to the side. ...I mean she's really hot... Like... Insane... PM Arbi: Yuri: Besides trying to kill me Belxephon did do something to help us find this demon. He told me his name. He's called Guaricana. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Why didn't you tell me that before? Now we can just go to Murdoc and he'll look the name up in that creepy book. PM Arbi: Yuri: Did it matter? I was tired and we weren't going to see Murdoc before school started. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well it definitely makes things simpler... He pauses for a moment. ...More simple...? PM Arbi: Yuri: The biggest problem we have ahead of us is we don't know how to banish demons. PM Omniance: Lucas: We had that Witch, and Leena... Maybe only Witches can banish demons? ...Or priests... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks over in Leena's direction when he says her name, though the table is too far away to see if she's even there. The only movie I've seen that involved banishing a demon had a psychic and well...she died. PM Omniance: Lucas: He talks with his mouth half full. What movie was that? PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. I never bother remembering. PM Omniance: Lucas: So what're we going to do then? PM | Edited 9:58:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: Talk to Murdoc. It won't be easy finding someone to help us though. Demons freak people out...and for good reason. PM Omniance: Later that day, after school... PM Omniance: Lucas: He opens the front door and walks in. Hey Murdoc you in? He looks around. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the door more and steps inside, going towards his office. Doc? PM Omniance: Murdoc: What are you two doing here again so soon? He pulls his hat from his face, as Yuri goes inside his office. It's obvious that the detective was sleeping. PM Arbi: Yuri: We tried helping the girl that was cursed by a demon. It just made things worse... PM Omniance: Murdoc: He sighs. I told you to keep away from her... I think. I warned you in some fashion I'm sure. He grabs a cigar and lights it. What about Ms. Clemence? She was supposed to be helping you two. PM Arbi: Yuri: We never got that far. The girl isn't going to cooperate so we can't help her. We're just helping ourselves now...being near her did something to me. Corrupted something inside me...all I know is if we don't find the demon that cursed Mandy and banish it, I'm fucked. PM Omniance: Murdoc: I know... Well, another woman, that might be able to help you, or at least point you in the right direction. He grabs the little wheel of business addresses off of his desk. Gotta warn you though, she and the Prince don't get along too well. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas before looking back at Murdoc. As long as they can help us banish a demon, they'll work. PM Omniance: Lucas: We're not really... Affiliated with the Prince anyway. Murdoc: Really now? He points is cigar at Yuri's wrist. Look's like you're in a pretty big contract with him to not be affiliated with him. PM Arbi: Yuri: We'll worry about the Prince, Doc. What can you tell us about a demon named Guaricana? PM Omniance: Murdoc: Sounds familiar. He grunts and unlocks the lowest door in his desk, after a moment he puts in the combination number and opens the small vault inside of the door. ...My books missing. He looks around, standing up. His hat falls off the top of his head as he does. ...Something's stolen my book. PM Arbi: There's a bloody fingerprint on the edge of Murdoc's desk. PM | Edited 10:26:33 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around his office. Another stolen book, that's great... PM Omniance: Murdoc: After a moment he looks at the fingerprint. He grabs a cloth and turns to open another door in a cabinet behind him, grabbing a small piece of plastic, he places it over the finger print and pulls it up, copying it. He holds it up and looks at it. ...Books are valuable. If anything gets stolen in this line of work, it's books. He rolls up the slip of plastic and wraps it in the cloth. PM Arbi: A closer look around his office reveals more blood. It all seems to lead out of his office. PM Omniance: Lucas: So what does this mean? Murdoc: It means something stole my book. He starts to follow the trail of blood out of the office. Lucas: ...So we couldn't find information about the demon? Murdoc: Ehhh... There's more people after that book than someone affiliated with you two. PM Arbi: Yuri: He follows Murdoc out of his office. PM Arbi: The drips of blood lead across his home towards Sally's office at the other end of the building. There's a bloody handprint on her door. PM Omniance: Murdoc: His eyes follow the trail and then he immediately turns and goes back into his office, pushing Yuri out of the way. Move it. He grabs his shotgun from the side of his chair and turns, moving back out into the hallway. He calls down the hall. Sally, you there? PM Arbi: The sound of something creaking can be heard coming from her room, the door is ajar. PM Omniance: Murdoc: He raises his shotgun. Sally?! You there!? He slowly starts walking down the hall towards her room. Lucas: He looks at his brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at him but stays quiet, not wanting to surprise Murdoc while he's holding a shotgun. PM Arbi: The creaking sound is accompined by dripping. PM Omniance: Murdoc: You two stay back. Get in my office! As he reaches the door he pushes it open slightly with the barrels of his shotgun. Sally! He looks into the room. PM Arbi: The first thing Murdoc sees is a tipped over office chair. Slowly his greatest fear comes into view, his assistant's body suspended several feet in the air with a noose around her neck. Her face is mutilated, cut apart and dripping blood down onto her clothes and into the carpet. PM Omniance: Murdoc: He pushes the door all the way open and looks around the office for anymore clues, trying to stay calm and figure out what's happened. Damn it... He looks for signs of r struggle, anything to tell him what happened here. PM | Edited 10:47:06 PM Arbi: There's a knife on the carpet below her, it looks like she inflcited the wounds on herself. Her other hand is closed into a fist, holding something. PM Omniance: Murdoc: He lowers his shotgun, dwelling for a moment on whether or not he should call the police before touching anything. After a moment he steps forwards, careful not to step on any evidence, and puts his shotgun down. He grabs her hand and slowly pulls away her fingers to see what she's holding. PM Arbi: It's a crumpled up piece of paper, it looks like Sally wrote something on it before her demise. It reads "Two demons. House fire son has answers." There's nothing else on the piece of paper. PM Omniance: Mudoc: After reading the note he grabs his shotgun, walks out of the room, down the hall and into his office. He holds the note up, though they can't read it. It says "Two demons. House fire son has answers." He sits down behind his desk, looking like he suddenly has a lot on his mind. ...I can't think of any other cases I'm currently involved with that have dealt with demons. He puts the note on his desk. This is affiliated with you two somehow, so what do you know? PM Arbi: Yuri: We don't know everything that's going on. We just know Mandy got cursed by a demon, the same demon we're looking for. He stops and looks at Lucas. Wait...she said there was another demon. PM Omniance: Murdoc: He pulls out a case file and places it on his desk. The house fire is obviously about the one that Mandy Lane was in a few months ago. This file, He slides it across the desk. Has information you two will need. The house, the "son" everything I know about that fire is in here. He grabs his little address wheel and spins it a few times. This woman, He pulls one of the cards off of it. Will be able to help you two. Her name's Veronica Sharpe. He places it on top of the file. You two take this file, and this card. You read the file, you call Sharpe. Understand? Lucas: You're not going to help us- Murdoc: I have to call the police. This is a crime scene, they're not going to let me near any of this for a while, you two on the other hand, do what you need to do. Find out who, or what, did this to my assistant. Sharpe will help you. He grabs his cigar, which has smoldered halfway gone after he left it, and puts it to his mouth. Get your other witch friend to help. This is getting dark, so something big is happening, or going to happen. Whoever did this doesn't want you hunting down and banishing that demon, and they broke into a detective's office to murder for it. So you two watch your backs, ya'hear? I won't be able to help you two for a few days, and you don't want to be dragged into a murder investigation, so you stay clear of here until I call you two, got it? PM Arbi: Yuri: Got it. He grabs the files along with the card before stepping back. We'll take care of everything from here, Doc. Thanks for the help. PM Omniance: Murdoc: Good. You two scram. He picks up the phone, dialing 911. ...I'm reporting a possible homicide... PM Arbi: Yuri: He pats Lucas's back. Let's get out of here... He heads out of Murdoc's office and leaves. PM Omniance: Lucas: He quickly follows after his brother.